


欲擒故纵

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent 坤廷
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	欲擒故纵

*舞者正&调酒师坤

\----

酒吧内，朱正廷画着精致的妆从台上下来了，他是这个酒吧新请来的舞者。

朱正廷走到角落的一个卡座，点了一下面前的脑袋：“黄明昊！我是不是说过，你没有成年，不能来酒吧，把我的话当耳旁风是吗？”

黄明昊吓了一跳，急急忙忙地说：“没有，我这不是为了你的幸福着想嘛，你看吧台。”说着，手指朝吧台一指，朱正廷顺着看过去：“这个帅哥不错吧？你要不去试试？”

朱正廷看着正在帮客人调酒的男人，动作行云流水，不禁有些心动，嘴上却还是说：“那也不行，我去给你点一杯果汁，喝了就快走。”

看着朱正廷离开的背影，黄明昊松了一口气，朝身后的人比了个‘ok’。

 

\----

蔡徐坤抬头看了一眼来人，眼底流露出惊讶，不过吧台的灯光较暗，朱正廷也没看清。

“想喝点什么？”

声音是朱正廷想象中的低沉又带有一点磁性，压下内心的躁动，清了清嗓子开口：“嗯…一杯橙汁，送到那边的卡座。”手一指，蔡徐坤就明白了，嘴角微不可见地勾起。

“那你不要点什么？”蔡徐坤倒好果汁让别人送去了。

朱正廷酒量不太好，看了一眼酒单，选了一杯看起来不怎么烈的酒。

“给我一杯长岛冰茶。”

蔡徐坤手上的动作一顿：“这酒烈，你刚跳完舞，还是换一种比较好。”

朱正廷今天刚来，以前也没怎么来过酒吧，也不知选什么好：“那你觉得我适合什么就给我调一杯吧。”

蔡徐坤的动作很漂亮，就像最后出来的酒一样。

蔡徐坤把酒往朱正廷面前一推：“玛格丽特，不会太烈，虽然这款女性点比较多，但它和你一样，都很令人着迷。”

高脚杯里的液体是淡淡的黄色，杯沿上有一圈盐边，杯壁上已经有了薄薄的一层水雾。朱正廷手贴着杯壁，企图让手心的温度降一点。

蔡徐坤去忙了，朱正廷轻抿一口黄色的液体，盐的咸味和玛格丽特的酸甜混在一起，回味是微微的苦，确实是让人着迷的味道。

 

\----

朱正廷就抱着酒杯，坐在单腿皮凳上看着蔡徐坤。不知不觉一杯酒就下肚了，他来本酒量就不好，喝的猛了点，再寡的酒现在也生了几分醉意，放下酒杯的力气也有些重了。

时间不早了，但酒吧的生意是越晚越好的。黄明昊给朱正廷发了一条微信，就拉着范丞丞走了。

几乎是同时，两人的手机都振动了一下

‘哥，我先走了，我刚帮你打听了一下，他叫蔡徐坤，是这个酒吧的半个老板，有钱啊！把他搞到手，你就可以少奋斗几年了！’

朱正廷把手机扔在桌上，都说酒壮怂人胆，他看那个一直在蔡徐坤旁边转的小姑娘不爽很久了，摇摇晃晃地走到吧台后面，从一个隐蔽的门进去。

那个小姑娘正趴在桌子上，红着脸不知道在说什么，蔡徐坤趁着空隙看了眼手机，嘴角不禁勾起一抹笑

‘哥，昊昊说正廷哥这样就差不多醉了，他还说醉了的朱正廷很好骗（bushi），我们就先走了，你加油。’

朱正廷看着蔡徐坤笑得开心，心里更不痛快了，板着脸就上去了。

“美女，有没有口红，借我一下。”朱正廷扯出了一个笑容对着小姑娘。

对方见一个帅哥找自己借东西，有些惊喜地点了点头，胡乱地翻了包，才翻出一支：“这支我还没有用过，帅哥你别介意啊。”

朱正廷接过口红，慢条斯理地打开盖子，旋出一点红色，用指尖沾了一点。

对上蔡徐坤深邃的眼睛，用手指擦过唇，动作慢，加上挑逗的眼神，最后还轻抿了一下，发出一声只有他们两个才听得到的‘啵’，像极了在勾引。

朱正廷随意地把口红扔到了小姑娘点的酒里，透明的杯壁上划过一道红色。

他在对方有些恼怒的注视下，从口袋里掏出了600，拍在了桌子上，缓缓开口：“口红，我买了。酒，算我请的。剩下的，请你用来打车回家，这里不适合你。”

在对方要羞愤地要走时，朱正廷当着众人的面吻上了蔡徐坤脸颊上的小痣，留下了个红色的唇印。

“还有，他是我看上的。”

蔡徐坤没有躲，像是默许了他这种行为。朱正廷满意地看着自己留下的印记，带着些炫耀的意味说：“我盖了章，你就是我的人了。”

回应他的，是蔡徐坤宠溺的笑。

 

\----

朱正廷被蔡徐坤拉到一个角落的休息室，没进门都觉得嘈杂的声音少了许多。

刚进门就被蔡徐坤抵在门上，门落了锁。

朱正廷跳舞后浸了汗的衬衫，贴在身上有些不舒服，嫣红的唇微张着，手不自主地去扯领子。

“正正这么急的吗？”

朱正廷没有时间思考，为什么对方知道他的名字，蔡徐坤的唇就贴上来了。

蔡徐坤的舌在朱正廷的口腔中游走，划过每一颗贝齿，汲取对方的津液。退开的时候，唇间还连着一根银丝，暧昧至极。

蔡徐坤的指尖留连在对方的唇瓣上，上面是浓艳的红色，是朱正廷花掉的口红。

“盖章，应该盖在这里。”

蔡徐坤把朱正廷塞在裤子里的衬衫扯出来，手从宽大的衬衫下摆钻进去，微凉的手覆上紧实的腰线，摩挲着腰窝。

“嗯…不要碰我…你走开…唔！”

朱正廷摇着头向后缩着身子，却被蔡徐坤钳着下颚，板过脸，湿润的红唇被狠狠地堵上。

蔡徐坤有些惩罚性地啃咬着，腥甜的味道在两人的嘴里散开。

手覆上衣领，一个用力，纽扣就被扯掉了。指尖按压在樱红的乳头上，颇有技巧地揉搓着，身下的肿胀去蹭对方，唇齿在脖颈间留连，想要一点一点地挑起对方的性欲。

“嗯…”

玛格丽特的后劲，还有室内旖旎的气息，让朱正廷有些晕眩，有些站不稳地向后靠。

蔡徐坤飞快地伸手揽住他，停在后腰上的手向下，在挺翘的臀部上轻拍了一下，轻微的震感让朱正廷的后穴不停地收缩，开始出水。

身下一凉，裤子也被蔡徐坤褪去了，朱正廷醉意散了几分，却也不想反抗了，自己是喜欢的，既然逃不掉，就享受好了。

蔡徐坤的手指探到股缝，在穴口处摩挲了一会儿，竟就感受到了黏腻，稍一用力就进了一根手指，还模仿着抽插的动作，在穴内进进出出。

“嗯啊…你慢点…”

朱正廷受不了这样的挑逗，前头的性器已经高高翘起。

蔡徐坤勾着嘴角说：“正正真棒，不用润滑剂也可以。”

“你…闭嘴…啊！”

蔡徐坤又进了一根手指，突然的进入，朱正廷被刺激地有些腿软，双臂下意识地环上对方的脖子，两具身体更靠近了。

蔡徐坤的衣服还没脱，粗糙的衣物摩擦着挺立的乳头，带来一阵阵快感，朱正廷不禁自己动起来，让摩擦更用力。

蔡徐坤发现了朱正廷的动作，温热的唇贴上对方的耳廓，湿热的呼吸打在内耳道的绒毛上，朱正廷轻颤了一下，臀瓣间更湿了，蔡徐坤趁机又进了一根手指。

“正正这么浪的吗？”

“我没有…嗯…”

蔡徐坤突然抽出手指，手上的黏液胡乱地抹在对方身上。快速地解开裤链，忍耐许久的性器终于跳了出来。

突如其来的空虚感让后穴一张一合地收缩着，肠液顺着股缝缓缓流下。

蔡徐坤把性器抵在穴口处，龟头在股缝处动了几下，整根阴茎上沾满了水液。

朱正廷受不了这样的折磨，染上情欲的脸微向后仰。

“你…快点…”

声音很小，却是最致命的邀请。

“这可是你说的。”

龟头停在穴口处，穴口惊喜地吸住不放，蔡徐坤开始慢慢把性器往里送，肠壁攀上来，让抽插变得不那么顺畅。

“嗯啊…嗯嗯…你轻点…痛…” 

突然被进入的感觉让朱正廷有些不适应。蔡徐坤也不好受，被精致夹得进退两难，也不敢太用力，怕伤到对方。

“正正你放松点。”

轻微的痛感让朱正廷清醒了点，眯着眼睛看了下昏暗房间，双腿无力地支着。

“蔡徐坤…我想去床上。”朱正廷用那种温软的声音开口。

蔡徐坤顺从地抱起朱正廷，性器去还留在小穴内，在移动的过程中整根没入。

蔡徐坤明白朱正廷为什么知道自己的名字，却不满足于这种称呼。

“叫我坤。”

后穴被填满的充实感让朱正廷有些发软，还好此时是在床上，常年练舞的腿很软，轻而易举地就可以分得很开，有些发酸的弯着，夹着蔡徐坤侧腰。

小穴适应后，蔡徐坤就开始冲撞起来，撞得对方眼尾发红，嘤咛支离破碎。

“啊…啊…嗯…你…慢点…”

蔡徐坤闻言动得更快了，还阻止了朱正廷想要去抚慰自己的手。

沙哑的嗓音开口：“正正只能被我操射。”

慌了的朱正廷后穴猛得收一下，夹得蔡徐坤差点就此射出来。

把躺在床上的人抱起，准确地含住不断流出津液的嘴。

“唔…坤…不…不要了…嗯啊…不要了…”

朱正廷眼角含着泪花，泛着潮红的身子像熟透了的蜜桃。

身下还在耸动着，被顶起的人会下落得更深，龟头不断碾过敏感点，爽利的快感在前端积累，在蔡徐坤伏在他耳边，喊着他的名字中释放。身体里，也在最后感受到了一波炙热的冲击。

他忘不了蔡徐坤射的时候说的话，嗓音是他着迷的低哑。

 

“正正，我喜欢你很久了。”


End file.
